


Not Playing Along

by Akallabeth



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akallabeth/pseuds/Akallabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble on an incident mentioned in book 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Playing Along

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunger Games is, of course, Suzanne Collins's.

_“Play the game.”_

That was the first piece of advice Blight gave us.

The only advice, really. After twenty years alone in the Victor's Village and three decades of unsuccessful mentoring, he's not particularly talkative.

_“Want to hide up a tree? Throw yourself on the mines? Give it a try if you don't have any family left. Otherwise, make sure they see you playing.”_

“Ladies and gentlemen, let the Sixty-eighth Hunger Games begin!” 

What accident of fate brought me here? Fifteen years old, with sixty seconds to live. 

Accident? There's no one to blame for an... 

I drop the ball. 


End file.
